


The Wrong Capris

by Roronoa_93



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_93/pseuds/Roronoa_93
Summary: One shot of Doflacroc goodness.Doflamingo wakes up one morning and throws on the first pieces clothing he gets to. Bad news for crocodile though, Doffy isnt wearing his own clothes!





	The Wrong Capris

The Kingdom of Dressrosa, The New World…

  
Morning came slowly to Dressrosa. Birdsong floated though the window before the sun had fully risen… And Doflamingo wasn’t feeling up to being a morning person on this particular day. Sleep had never been something that came easily to him. Unfortunately, he had things he had to do, and he’d already put them off enough. Sleepily he glanced over at the still sleeping form of Crocodile, his hair mussed from sleep and their night of vigorous lovemaking. A tired smirk spread across Doffy’s face before he turned to grab the first vestments of clothing he could reach off the floor. The Capris were tighter than he remembered, but too sleepy to question it he grabbed his glasses and his coat and set off to prep for the meeting he’d need to do later that morning.

It was nearly noon by the time Crocodile opened his eyes. His back ached, and he was sore in places he didn’t know could be sore. Grumbling, he decided he needed to have a walk, around the castle or the town he didn’t really care. Just the thought of a walk started to ease his aches and pains. He swung his legs off the bed and started to reach for his trousers. 

They were gone.

In their place were Doflamingo’s hideous Capris. 

His hideous, orange Capris.

Crocodile’s eyebrow twitched. Scanning the floor, he couldn’t see his shirt or belt either. His eyebrow twitched again. And again. And again.

No. he thought. He couldn’t have.

Getting up he searched more thoroughly. Under the bed, all around the room… He even ripped the cushions off everything with cushions just to be sure his clothes hadn’t hidden themselves there. He didn’t have more clothes. He hadn’t planned on staying the night. He looked to the Capris on the floor again and shuddered. 

He couldn’t exactly leave the room naked.  
Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he grabbed the capris off the ground. He was annoyed to find that they went down to his ankles. The waist was only slightly too loose, which annoyed him even more. He daren’t look in the mirror as he grabbed the discarded shirt from the floor. It was white with a red flame design on it. The sleeves were far too long, he caught himself in the mirror before he rolled the sleeves and tucked the shirt into the capris. The shirt sleeves were a good few inches past his hands, and the hem of the shirt was nearly halfway down his thighs. He shuddered. He looked almost petite. 

And hideous. 

He stuck his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the corridor. He knew where Doffy held his meetings and didn’t waste a step in getting there. He entered without knocking. Doffy stood there, wearing his orange shirt (A gift from Doflamingo), and his black trousers. The shirt sleeves were too tight on him, and if he’d tried to button it up he would have found it an impossible task. The trousers weren’t even properly fastened, the button left undone and the zip not even fully up. They looked as short on him as his Capris.  
Doflamingo didn’t miss a beat when Crocodile stormed into his meeting. He finished what he was saying and lead the other party out of the room before turning back to Crocodile. His lover had the most severe look of disdain on his face it made Doflamingo smile. It wasn’t everyday that Crocodile chose to seek him out first, it didn’t even occur to him that it could’ve been for any particular reason.

Until he actually focused on what he was wearing. 

Crocodile was furious. Arms crossed, his face the picture of annoyance, wearing clothes that were too big. Doffy’s clothes. Doflamingo looked down at himself for probably the first time that morning. It was no wonder his clothes felt a little tight today, he was wearing Crocodile’s stuff! A grin broke out across his face, Crocodile almost growled with annoyance.

“Fufufu, I was so tired this morning I didn’t even notice,” Doflamingo sauntered over to Crocodile, removing his feather coat as he went. 

Crocodile stopped glaring at him. The clothes were tight on him, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The zipper seemed to move down with every other step. He gulped in an attempt to stop the rising heat. But he didn’t have the quell it for long. He felt something warm drape across his shoulders. Pink feathers took up his vision. 

“Perfect” Doffy grinned, seeing Crocodile engulfed by his coat stirred him up to no end.  
When Crocodile made an attempt to shrug the coat off Doflamingo kept it on him with his strings. Crocodile made a growling noise low in his throat and tried again. It wasn’t coming off.

“Give me my clothes back you overgrown flamingo!”

“Fufufu, you wanna try and take them off for me?”

Crocodile’s face hardened to what Doffy liked to refer as his ‘I’m sick of your shit’ face. He didn’t push him away so Doflamingo continued,

“And then I can take mine back while I’m at it” Doffy chuckled as Crocodile shoved him to the side. The feather coat fell to the ground as Crocodile enticed Doflamingo to follow him to their room. 

Doflamingo’s grin grew wider as he almost skipped happily after his lover. He paused for a second at the door, he didn't want his excitement to cause his fun to be over too quickly so he took a calming breath before walking in.

Crocodile was laid on his side on the bed already, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned and his head propped up on his arm. Doflamingo's calming breath escaped his lungs uselessly. Doflamingo chuckled before sauntering over to the bed and straddling Crocodile. 

“You have no idea how hot you are to me right now Crocodile" he whispered into the smaller mans ear, “Fufufu, we should switch clothes more often”

“We will when your style becomes less horrid" Crocodile breathed, his hands already roaming across Doflamingo's chest and pulling his shirt from his shoulders, “But I have to admit, darker colours look better on you"

Doflamingo rained kisses over Crocodiles face and neck as he was slowly stripped of his borrowed clothing. When the shirt hit the floor Crocodile rolled them over so that he straddled Doflamingo instead. He kept Doflamingo distracted with love bites along his collarbone as the too small trouser inched their way off.

Doflamingo was on cloud nine. Until Crocodile was suddenly not straddling him anymore. 

“H-hey I wasn't finished!” Doflamingo called after Crocodile, noticing the clothes that Crocodile had removed from him thrown under the smaller mans shoulder.

“Oh really?” Crocodile didn't turn around and continued walking to the door, “My work here is done"

“I don't think so" Doffy pouted. His strings stopped Crocodile from moving and further. “I haven't got my clothes back yet" a wicked grin spread across Doflamingo's face as he puppeteered his lover back towards the bed. Doflamingo embraced him tightly so he couldn't escape before he let his strings go.  
Slowly Doflamingo removed the too big clothing from his lover. A trail of kisses and bites following the trail of the clothes off his body. By the time they were both naked, Crocodile had forgotten to be annoyed with the overgrown flamingo.

They made love with a feverish passion that lasted well into the evening.

Doflamingo made a mental note to make Crocodile wear his clothes more often.

Crocodile made a mental note to get Doflamingo in some dark, skin tight clothing again... He found he liked it. He liked it very much.


End file.
